Tiempo despues
by Ai dark- La Sacerdotiza
Summary: EL faraón ya ha cruzado. Yugi debe seguir con su vida pero un sueño y un reencuentro inesperado le harán volver la vista al pasado
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Luego de la despedida

Era una hermosa noche en Dómino, una en la cual la luna se alzaba majestuosa en el manto estrellado. Sin embargo, el joven Moto no se fijaba en ello, solo observaba su habitación con tristeza y nostalgia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo único que sentía era su propia presencia. Habían pasado apenas unos días desde la partida del faraón y él todavía no se acostumbraba a la falta de su presencia que por tanto tiempo le hubo ayudado, aconsejado y apoyado.

Camino pesadamente hacia donde se encontraba su cama y, recostándose con la mirada fija en el techo y colocando su manos sobre su abdomen, comenzó a recordar poco a poco todo lo que había vivido desde que completo el Rompecabezas del Milenio. Uno a uno los recuerdos aparecían vividamente en su mente, como si los estuviese reviviendo en ese preciso instante, pero estaba conciente de que no era así.

Con todos aquellos buenos, malos y divertidos momentos fue quedándose dormido mientras de a poco las lagrimas nacían en sus ojos y morían en la almohada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

El Comienzo de Todo

Se encontraba en un lugar completamente blanco. Solo estaba él y no había nada más que el eterno vacio de luz. Comenzó a caminar lentamente por ese extraño lugar.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto bastante confundido pues no había nada allí que le diera una pista.

-Es bueno volver a verte, Yugi- le hablaron desde detrás de él, una voz que conocía a la perfección.

Volteo rápidamente, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio parado allí, a tan solo unos pasos de él al Faraón Atem. No existían palabras para describir la enorme alegría que le causaba ver a su amigo; el Faraón también se hallaba feliz por lograr hablar con Yugi (aunque fuera una última vez), pero más aun al recordar la razón de ese encuentro.

-¡Faraón! ¡Qué alegría me da verte de nuevo!- exclamó el joven Moto.

-A mí también me alegra verte Yugi- hablo con voz tranquila y algo pausada.

-Pero… pensé que ya habías cruzado- comento algo confundido, se suponía que Atem ya se había marchado.

-Así es- contesto seriamente- Pero necesitaba entregarte algo antes de marcharme.

-¿Entregarme… algo a mí?- repitió desconcertado esperando alguna explicación por parte de su amigo. Él solo asintió antes de continuar.

-Es algo muy valioso y estoy seguro de que lo cuidaras mejor que nadie-dijo sin dejar de sonreírle a Yugi.

Inmediatamente tomo el Rompecabezas del Milenio que colgaba de una gruesa cuerda en su cuello y se lo quito.

-Sé muy bien que lo cuidaras- añadió mientras acercaba el objeto a Yugi- Después de todo, así fue que nos conocimos- dijo para luego dejar pieza en las manos de un sorprendido y confuso joven de cabello tricolor.

-¿El Rompecabezas del Milenio? Pero se suponía que había quedado en Egipto- observo detenidamente el objeto en sus manos por unos minutos. Cuando alzo su vista hacia Atem este seguía frente a él con una sonrisa pero poco a poco todo comenzó a hacerse borroso. Intento alcanzar al faraón pero todo se volvió oscuro.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, se levanto tan rápido que tuvo que mantenerse quieto unos instantes gracias al mareo que le produjo el levantarse tan repentinamente. Cuando ya se hubo repuesto se sentó en el borde de la cama y se levantó.

Mientras se dirigía a la puerta paso su vista por la ventana detrás de du escritorio y notó que algo brillaba sobre este. Se acercó lentamente hacia el objeto que despedía tal brillo. La respuesta de que era no se hizo esperar. Los rayos del sol caían suavemente sobre un objeto de forma piramidal, de un color dorado y con un ojo egipcio en su centro.

"_El Rompecabezas del Milenio"_ pensó Yugi pues las palabras no lograban salir de su boca. Tomando delicadamente aquel objeto recordó su sueño. "_Ya recuerdo, el Faraón me lo entregó como un obsequio"_. De un segundo a otro su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa y, emocionado, se coloco aquel artículo en el cuello.

-¡Yugi ya está listo el desayuno! ¡Baja pronto!- le llamó desde abajo su abuelo.

Yugi vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde… el primer día de clases. En tan solo unos segundos se había alistado lo mejor que pudo, con todo el apuro que tenia por llegar a ver a sus amigos que se olvido de contarle a su abuelo acerca del sueño y del articulo del milenio que volvía a colgar de su cuello.

-¡Abuelito, ya me voy a la escuela!- se despidió mientras corría hacia la puerta. Bajo las escaleras a tal velocidad que casi patino y estuvo a punto de golpearse con la pared pero logro sujetarse del último poste de la baranda. Con los ojos bien abiertos por el susto que le dio el casi accidente suspiro y volvió a su carrera hacia la puerta.

-Ten cuidado y no regreses tarde- le despidió su abuelo, Salomón Moto, desde la cocina justo antes de que su nieto cerrara la puerta. "_Al parecer su ánimo aumento considerablemente, hace apenas unos dos días lo único que hacía era bajar la mirada. Me alegra que este mejor" _pensó el mayor mientras se encargaba de abrir su tienda de juegos.

_**Aquí esta al fin el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Agradezco mucho tu comentario Frazier H. y también agradezco la ayuda de Sakari-san, si no fuera por ella no habría podido subirlo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

Reencuentro y recuerdos

Era una hermosa mañana, el sol regalaba su luz y su calor a la ciudad de Domino. Los jóvenes caminaban tranquilos por la calle en dirección a sus escuelas, bueno no todos los alumnos pues podía verse a el más joven de los Moto correr a clases tan rápido como le era posible. No hacía falta ser un genio para suponer que se le había hecho tarde para alguna cosa.

"_No puedo creer que lo olvide" _se reprendía mentalmente el ¨peli-rubio-negro-morado casi rojo¨ durante su solitaria carrera hacía la escuela. "_Debía ver a Tea, Joey y a Tristán antes de clases, soy un tonto. Ayer estaba tan distraído que no me ocupe en poner la alarma." _

Continuo reprendiéndose a si mismo todo el camino e, inclusive, cuando ya hubo llegado a la preparatoria y ya estaba a unos metros de su salón. Estaba agotado, esa había sido la carrera más veloz que había hecho en toda su vida, respiro hondo y procedió a abrir la puerta de su salón.

-Buenos Días!- saludó al entrar con una enorme sonrisa. "_Espero que no se enojen"._

_-¡_Hasta que al fin llegas Yugi!- le reprocho su gran amigo Joey con el seño fruncido y sus manos apoyadas en su cintura (Como hacen las madres al retar a un hijo).

-¡Si creímos que habías dejado plantados!- secundo Tristán con sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y una sonrisa de lado.

-Ya déjenlo en paz chicos, lo que importa es que está aquí- les interrumpió Tea con su típica actitud de madre para luego dirigirse a Yugi- Buenas Yugi. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

El mencionado avanzo hasta su asiento y coloco allí su maletín antes de contestar. –Es que… anoche me distraje y olvide colocar la alarma, y por eso…- pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que al voltear a ver a sus amigos notaron lo que traía colgado de su cuello, y las expresiones de estos lo confundieron ya que no entendía el porqué.

Ninguno podía creer lo que estaba viendo y gracias a ello se formo un enorme silencio entre los cuatro. Solo Tea se animo a articular palabra.

-Yugi, ¿Ese no es…el Rompecabezas del Milenio?- pregunto en voz baja por temor de estar viendo cosas.

Yugi solo bajo la mirada a su pecho y sonrió mientras tomaba el objeto tan preciado para el –Si, así es- respondió inocentemente, comprendía muy bien el desconcierto y confusión de sus amigos pues él sintió lo mismo es mañana al verlo sobre su escritorio.

-Creí que se había quedado en Egipto luego de la partida del faraón?-menciono Joey colocando su mejor cara de despreocupación "_¿Acaso aun estoy dormido o me estoy volviendo loco? No ese es el rompecabezas del milenio pero, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Yugi tendrá que explicarnos que es lo que paso"_ Se dijo mentalmente el rubio.

-Pues verán, lo que paso fue que…-justo cuando estaba por contarle a sus amigos acerca de su sueño la campana sonó, anunciando el comienzo de las clases- Les contare en el almuerzo- concluyó, sentándose en su lugar.

Todos los alumnos entraron al salón y se ubicaron en sus respectivos asientos antes de que entrara la profesora. La puerta delantera del salón se abrió y entro una mujer de entre 25-30 años, cabello negro y lacio hasta los hombros, de ojos marrones tan oscuro que casi parecían negros, con una cálida sonrisa y una dulce mirada, vestía una blusa blanca con una chaqueta de un rosa pálido y una falda negra hasta las rodillas y unos tacones bajos de color negro.

Dejó su portafolio sobre su escritorio y les dio la espalda a los chicos. Parecía no notar que la mayoría de los muchachos la veían embobados por lo linda que era, sin obviar a Joey y a Tristán quienes prácticamente se babeaban enzima. La profesora tomó la tiza y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra aún ignorando a los alumnos. Al terminar, volteó y sonrió a sus nuevos alumnos.

-Buenos días, yo soy Tokito Shisaki y seré su profesora este año- se presentó ante toda la clase con una reverencia.

-Buenos días Shisaki-sensei -contestaron todos al unisonó. Las alumnas la veían, algunas con curiosidad, otras con celos por las miradas que le brindaban los muchachos y unas con indiferencia o alegría puesto que parecía ser muy dulce. Los chicos, bueno, no hace falta decir más que la mayoría de ellos estaban en las nubes y otros, como Yugi y Bakura, solo observaban a los demás con una gota en su cabezas al estilo anime con una sonrisa que parecía decir: "no pueden ser tan obvios, disimulen un poco" o "no será el mejor años de algunos"

De repente, atrayendo la atención de todos, se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta del salón. Shisaki-sensei se acercó a abrir esta, y cuando lo hizo solo sonrió a quien se hallaba del otro lado. Nadie pudo ver de quien se trataba ya que esa persona se mantenía alejada de la entrada.

-Antes de comenzar la clase debo informarles que recibimos a una nueva alumna- se dirigió a los estudiantes desde la puerta para luego voltearse y hablarle a aquella persona- Pasa por favor.

Lentamente entró al salón una joven de entre 15-16 años con el cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta su espalda y de ojos color verde oscuro, piel blanca, en su rostro resaltaba un mechón de cabello que cruzaba de derecha a izquierda por el centro de la frente hasta casi la punta de su nariz. Llevaba puesta la chaqueta rosa con bordes blancos de la escuela aunque esta se cerraba al atar dos cintas azules debajo de los bordes de la solapa formando así un moño, traía una falda azul oscuro con una calza debajo que llegaba por encima de las rodillas, unas botas cortas de color blanco, con detalles dorados y solapas negras. En su cabello lo único que llevaba eran dos broches a cada lado con pequeñas rosas blancas en los extremos. En su mano sostenía un maletín marrón oscuro. Traía puesta también un collar tipo gargantilla de color dorado con una piedra roja en su centro.

Los chicos y chicas solo la observaban de pies a cabeza, todos excepto los cuatro amigos que la miraban estupefactos. No por lo linda que era, ni por como vestía si no porque su similitud con alguien que habían conocido hacia poco tiempo: la amiga más cercana al faraón, la aprendiza de magia, Mana. Pero eso no era todo puesto que Yugi ya conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo a la nueva alumna, mucho antes de conocer a Mana inclusive antes de conocer la existencia del Rompecabezas del Milenio.

Esta chica camino hasta el centro-frente del salón y se presentó.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Amia Shouto- dijo para luego dar una reverencia a toda la clase.

Yugi sonrió, era la sonrisa más grande que había dado en todo su vida. "_Amia… volvió, al fin regresó. Desde aquel día en que se mudó y nos vimos obligados a separarnos creí que no la volvería ver" _pensó emocionado, pues cuando era pequeño él había tenido una mejor amiga con la cual, prácticamente, se había criado, ella era su confidente su compañera en los buenos y malos momento, era su apoyo y siempre se cuidaban entre sí, siempre estaban juntos.

Esa pequeña que él tanto había apreciado estaba allí, parada justo frente a él, luego de tantos años sin verla. Amia, al fin regresó, de nuevo su vida.

**Este es el segundo capítulo. Lamento que los dos primeros capítulos no hayan sido muy largos que digamos ero agradezco que hayan tomado parte de su tiempo para leerlos. **

**Gracias Frazier H. por tus comentarios, al igual que agradezco a Nebyura y Chiyo Asakura por haber comentado sobre esta historia. Prometo continuarla pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

El pasado y el presente

-Bueno, puedes sentarte…- la profesora reviso el aula en busca de algún lugar vacio y lo encontró, se hallaba entre la ventana y un joven de cabello de tres colores y ojos lilas-… junto al señor Moto- concluyó señalando al espacio vacío al lado de Yugi. Amia solo le sonrió al chico.

Inmediatamente, el ya mencionado, se sonrojo ante aquel gesto. No entendía él porque y en ese momento no se molesto en averiguarlo puesto que la poseedora de aquellos ojos verdes pasó a su lado y él no pudo apartar su mirada de ella.

Luego de que Amia tomara asiento la clase comenzó. Las primeras clases pasaron sin ninguna novedad ya que se dedicaban a repasar lo visto el año anterior, pero Yugi apenas podía concentrarse debido a que tenía toda su atención enfocada en la peli castaña al lado suyo.

Luego de 3 clases se oyó la campana para el receso y almuerzo de todos los estudiantes. Gran parte de los estudiantes salieron apenas comenzó el receso, cuando Yugi quiso hablar con Amia esta ya no estaba.

-Pero ¿En qué momento…?-susurro para sí pero Tea lo interrumpió.

-Yugi. ¿Te diste cuenta?- le preguntó en voz baja- ¿Crees que esa chica sea un problema?

-Chicos, ¿Notaron a la chica nueva?- entró en la conversación, junto con Tristán, el joven Weler.

El oji-lila se dio cuenta de la preocupación de sus amigos en cuanto a Amia, sabía que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse aunque él también estaba algo confundido con respecto a su aparición luego de tantos años.

-No creo que sea un problema Tea- dijo con una sonrisa a su amiga de ojos azules- Pero pienso que sería mejor ir a almorzar.

-Yo secundó a Yugi- habló Tristán mientras su estomago gruñía por la falta de comida, esto provoco que sus amigos le miraran con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza.

-Está bien. Almorzaremos primero y luego discutiremos lo de la chica nueva-concluyó Tea mientras los cuatro salían del salón en dirección a la cafetería.

Ninguno de los amigos noto a una chica que esperaba apoyada contra la pared a la espera de que salieran. Al verlos salir se separó de la pared y sigilosamente se fue acercando a ellos con una enorme sonrisa.

Yugi estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando una voz dulce e inocente le llamó detrás de él– YUGI!-, provocando que volteara justo antes de que dos delicados brazos lo aprisionaran por el cuello en un repentino abrazo.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe!-exclamó Amia mientras giraba su rostro quedaba justo frente a el de él . La sorpresa del joven Moto paso a convertirse en alegría, por un momento creyó que su amiga de la infancia lo había olvidado, inmediatamente correspondió al abrazo colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura acercándola a él.

-Yo también te extrañe- susurró a la peli castaña para luego separarse unos cuantos centímetros para verse de frente. "_Vaya!, como cambio. Es increíble que sea el mismo que hace tan solo unos años se la pasaba intentando hacerme reír" _ pesó Amia mientras se perdía en los ojos lilas del poseedor del Rompecabezas del Milenio.

-¡Ejem!- fue lo que escucharon luego de un largo silencio.Al voltear a ver a los demás se encontraron con una curiosa escena: Joey los observaba con una sonrisa una mirada de picardía que comenzó a poner nerviosos a ambos, Tristán solo miraba a Tea con un rostro que detonaba terror mientras se alejaba lentamente de ella y por último la oji-azul la miraba con ira, tanta que se podía ver sobresalir las venas de su frente y su rosto estaba a tan solo unos tonos de ser más rojo que un tomate.

Yugi, al comienzo, no entendía él porque de sus reacciones hasta que bajo la vista. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en que se hallaba: Amia y él se habían separado unos centímetros pero no rompieron el abrazo ya que ella aun mantenía sus manos entrelazadas detrás de él , y Yugi, por su parte, aún tenía sus manos en la cintura de ella.

Se ruborizo tanto al darse cuenta de ello que le dio un nuevo significado a la frase "más rojo que el rojo". Instintivamente se separo, rompiendo el abrazo y comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras llevaba su mano detrás de su cabeza. Toda esa situación, agregando la repentina acción del duelista, dejó confundida a Amia, quien realmente se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pasando; y no era la única.

-Yugi, te importaría explicarnos-habló entre dientes Tea, tratando de mantener controlado sus "instintos asesinos" por decirlo de alguna forma, eran exactamente las mismas reacciones que tenía cada vez que Rebecca abrazaba a Yugi "_Como si fueran novios, no mientras yo viva"._

-¡Claro!- contestó mientras acomodaba en su mente las palabras correctas- Amia y yo nos conocemos desde que somos pequeños, prácticamente somos amigos desde que recuerdo- les explicó a sus amigos mientras la mencionada solo los observaba con una inocente sonrisa.

Poco a poco, el inminente volcán en erupción que era Tea, se calmó y empezó a ver a Amia con otros ojos. _"Así que eran amigos. Y con razón, aunque no la conozco se nota que dulce e inocente, como… Mana, la amiga del faraón. Quizás me apresure en juzgarla" _se decía a si misma Tea, reprochándose por su reacción. –Pero, si son amigos des hace tanto tiempo ¿Por qué nunca te vimos?- preguntó, tranquila, a la chica de ojos verdes.

-Pues…-alzó la vista al techo colocando su dedo índice en su mejilla, tratando de recordar-… lo que sucedió fue que, como mis padres se especializan en Egiptología, les ofrecieron un trabajo en un museo egipcio muy importante y… tuvimos que mudarnos a Alejandría.- terminó mirando al suelo, con un dejo de tristeza en su voz. Podía recordar el día que recibió aquella noticia vívidamente.

**Flash back**

_**Había terminado de hacer su tarea y se dispuso a bajar para tomar una merienda. Como sus padres siempre estaban en su estudio, supuso inmediatamente que estarían allí revisando algún nuevo papiro egipcio recientemente descubierto o luchando con traducir algún jeroglífico de algún templo, cosas por ese estilo.**_

_**Despreocupada salió de su habitación en el segundo piso y cruzó el pasillo hacia la escalera. Bajo por esta lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas, de niña de 9 años, le permitían.**_

_**Cuando ya se hubo servido un sándwich y un jugo de naranja se disponía a ir a su habitación. En el momento en que se hallaba a tan solo unos escalones del pasillo, oyó voces provenientes de la primera puerta a su izquierda, tan solo unos metros delante de ella: el estudió de sus padres. **_

_**Llevada por la curiosidad, se acercó a la puerta y se dispuso a escuchar. Las voces de ambos le llegaban claramente.**_

_**-Andreu, no estoy segura si esto es lo mejor- su madre sonaba un poco… ¿confundida? **_

_**-¿A qué te refieres? Es una gran oportunidad para nosotros, Kaía- su padre estaba bastante decidido.**_

_**-No habló de nosotros, me refiero a ¿Cómo podría tomarlo Amia?- "Están hablando de mí, pero… ¿por qué?, no comprendo" pensó la nena bastante extrañada, era la primera vez que escuchaba a sus padres discutir sobre algo que no tratara sobre Egipto.**_

_**-No lo sé, pero oportunidades como estas aparecen una vez en la vida- replicó Andreu- Estoy seguro de que podrá hacer nuevas amistades**_

_**-Creó que tienes razón- cedió, no totalmente convencida Kaía-Hay que decirle acerca del nuevo trabajo y de la mudanza**_

_**-Tranquila cariño, se lo diremos en la cena, luego de confirmar…- no pudo concluir la oración pues desde detrás de la puerta les llego el ruido de un objeto dando contra el suelo de madera, seguido por el estruendo provocado por una puerta al cerrarse bruscamente. Al revisar el pasillo solo vieron un basó rodando sobre jugo de naranja y plato con un sándwich a un costado.**_

_**En su habitación Amia estaba sentada contra la puerta, tenía rosto oculto entre sus rodillas. Lloraba desconsoladamente, las últimas palabras que pronunció su madre se repetían sin cesar, como un eco en su cabeza: "La mudanza… la mudanza" se repetían una y otra y otra vez desgarrando su corazón cada vez. Eso significaba que debía separarse de la persona que más quería, la más importante en su vida…"Lo siento…Yugi!".**_

**Fin flash back**

Yugi vio como los ojos de su amiga se ponía llorosos. Supuso que debió haber sido de cuando tuvo que mudarse. Comenzó a sentirse mal, jamás le gusto verla de esa manera, así que se decidió devolverle el ánimo.

-Eso no importa ya, lo que importa es que estas aquí- dijo el chico de cabello rubio-negro-morado rojizo mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de ella para animarla.

Lo vio a los ojos, inmediatamente se alegro, no podía estar triste al lado de él.

-Bueno, ustedes tendrán mucho tiempo para conocerse después del almuerzo- hablo Joey, intentando terminar la conversación.

-¡Si! Me muero de hambre- se quejó Tristán mientras posaba sus manos en su estomago.

-¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros Amia?- preguntó Tea muy sonriente.

-SÍ. De esa manera podrías contarme de cómo estuvo Alejandría- secundó un muy alegre Yugi.

-¡Claro, me encantaría! Pero tengo que buscar algo antes-se excusó mientras retrocedía en dirección a los casilleros- ¡Los veré allí!

Le dio la espalda y se alejó dando saltos, al doblar en una esquina y perderse de la vista se los demás se perdió en sus pensamientos. "_Como ansió poder contarles acerca de todo lo que aprendí de ti Mana…"_

**Eso sería todo por esta vez. Decidí crear Amia para que no se pierda la esencia de Mana, además que ella es mi personaje favorito. Gracias a Frazier H. y Nebyura por sus comentarios, me encanta su apoyo.**

**Como tengo poca inspiración como para crear una historia de Mana x Atem, así que decidí crear esta pareja. Me gustaría aclarar que Yugi está más alto, ahora es casi de la misma altura de Tea y Amia es dos centímetros más pequeña que él.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4 **

Sorpresas tras sorpresas

La cafetería de la preparatoria de Domino era una de las habitaciones más grande de todo el edificio después del gimnasio. Contaba con 49 mesas redondas en las cuales cabían hasta cinco chicos a la vez; era el lugar de reunión predilecto para la mayoría de los adolecentes durante los recesos.

Yugi, Tea, Joey y Tristán se habían ubicado en una de las mesas más cercanas a la puerta de entrada, esta ubicación fue elegida por el primero para poder ve el momento en que llegara Amia, no podía negar que le preocupaba el estado de la peli-castaño ya que hacía varios minutos que ella se había separado de ellos. Por un breve lapso de tan solo segundos se preocupo de que el regreso de su amiga haya sido solo un sueño.

Así estaba cuando por la puerta principal entro Amia con una caja verde claro en sus manos.

-¡Amia! ¡Por aquí!- llamó Tea, esto provoco que los tres varones ya sentados observaran detenidamente a la oji-azul. Les era extraño que su amiga haya cambiado tan repentinamente su comportamiento.

"_¿Qué le pasa? Hace tan solo unos segundos actuaba como si la quisiera matar y ahora la llama como si fueran las mejores amigas desde_ _siempre" _ pensó Joey, con una ceja levantada y una gotita estilo anime, su rostro lo decía todo; y Tristán no se quedaba atrás.

"_¿Cómo puede cambiar de ánimo así como así? ¡Ya hasta parece bipolar!" _y él no estaba completamente equivocado, la mayoría de los chicos del salón pensaban que si era bipolar.

En cuanto a Yugi, bueno, el solo la veía confundido y curioso por su cambio de actitud.

Amia aun estaba parada en la entrada, observando atónita la cantidad de chicos, cuando escuchó a sus amigos llamándola desde la esquina izquierda del lugar. Ella sabía que era muy pronto para llamarlos amigos pero no podía evitarlo, así es como era ella siempre confiando antes de desconfiar.

-Lamentó haberme tardado- se disculpó mientras tomaba asiento entre Yugi y Tea – Es que fui a buscar el almuerzo que me hizo mi madre… pero se me dificultó encontrar mi casillero- terminó diciendo mientras colocaba su mano detrás de su cabeza y reía nerviosamente.

-No importa te estábamos esperando- le sonrió el de ojos lilas con mucha alegría.

Comenzaron a comer. El rubio (inmaduro pero bueno) se vio asaltado por la curiosidad, aún no comprendía ciertas cosas acerca de la relación entre los dos chicos, aunque de una cosa estaba seguro: esos dos debían terminar juntos.

-Y… dinos Yugi ¿Por qué jamás nos hablaste de Amia?-pregunto con un tono inocente sin darse cuenta de las consecuencias que eso podría tener.

La dueña de los ojos de Jade miró sorprendida al peli-tricolor que se hallaba al lado de ella, pero no estaba enojada, como podría estarlo el primer día en que volvía a encontrarse con él. En cambio, el aludido joven Moto simplemente tartamudeaba buscando la respuesta, la pregunta le había tomado con la guardia baja tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de su sonrojo.

-Pues… verán… lo que… lo que pasó… fue-se le notaba totalmente nervioso.

-Tranquilo Yugi, entiendo que no les hallas hablado de mi- Amia le habló mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de él con una gran sonrisa, para luego volver a su almuerzo- Al fin y al cabo siempre fuiste algo callado, además que seguramente estuviste muy concentrado en ayudar al faraón. ¿No es así?

Un inmenso silencio se formo entre todos, ni siquiera se escuchaban a los demás chicos presentes en la cafetería, ya que un mismo pensamiento cruzo la mente de los cuatro jóvenes: _"¿Sabe acerca del faraón?"_

Cuando al fin pudieron articular palabra fue el mismo poseedor del rompecabezas del milenio quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Cómo es que sabes sobre el faraón?- no podría haber abierto más sus ojos.

En el momento en que Amia le iba a contestar se escucho la campana que anunciaba el término del receso y la continuación de las clases de ese día. Esta se levantó y miró con una inocente sonrisa a los chicos, comprendía su sorpresa estaba más que dispuesta a despejar sus dudas pero le pareció divertido no contarles y alargar el suspenso.

-Si quieren saber la respuesta… deberán esperar hasta después de clases ¿sí?- dijo mientras se marchaba-Ahora apresúrense o llegaremos tarde a la siguiente clase.

**Lamento el haber tardado y el hecho de que este capítulo sea tan corto.**

**Me he distraído viendo una serie en Youtube, y digamos que cuando me engancho con algo nuevo la inspiración que me llegue va dirigida e es algo específicamente.**

**En fin, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Intentare recuperar la inspiración para esta historia. **

[Escribir texto]


End file.
